


If Love Were A Whisper

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel. AU. They were really over. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Love Were A Whisper

_Down From The Edge, I Can See Where We End_

Angel let out a  huge sigh. He turned his head towards his wife and looked over her for a moment. He swallowed hard, then looked back at the piece of paper in front of him on the table for a moment before signing it... making her no longer his wife, him no longer her husband.

Everyone around him started talking but he could barely hear them. Everything seemed to fade away around him.

_I'd Give Up All My Days To Go Back_

Angel watched as she walked past him, down the hall, out the door, down the steps until she was out of his sight.

He wanted more than anything to run after her, to chase her down, get on his hands and knees to beg her back, to give him another chance.

But he didn't.

Angel just stood there, staring long after she was gone.

_There Was All This Wonder, And All This Magic_   
_Is All This Wonder, Over And Done_

They had been happy once. Unnaturally happy. They'd be in love, and it'd been under the impression of staying that way forever.

But then it all went to pieces.

_If Love Were A Whisper, What Could I Give You To Speak_

Angel knew he had messed things up in their marriage, their relationship, their lives. He'd known at the time but kept trying to fix it, just going in all the wrong ways about doing just that until it was just one huge disaster. And she'd had enough.

He couldn't blame her, but that didn't mean he was okay with it either.

It'd been a wake up call, her leaving, filing for divorce. He'd done his best to get things right again and as far as some of it, he'd finally managed to get them back under control. His life had turned around in many ways.

But it was too late it seemed for her.

_Maybe You're Out Of My Reach_

He'd taken too long and done too much damage.

And now she was gone, forever.


End file.
